Party Like A Rockstar
by Normal-Is-For-The-Boring
Summary: AU. Santana and Puck on one of their many road trips. Same Universe as "Teenage Dream" One Shot.


**A/N:** Decided to write on Santana and Puck's bromance. This is in the same universe as my "Teenage Dream" story. I mentioned in like chapter 4 of that story that Puck and Santana frequently take random cruises hence the birth of this story. So here it is. This is my procrastination.

* * *

><p>Santana and Puck had been driving for what seemed two hours before they reached a town. They weren't too sure where they were since they really had no destination in mind; all they knew was that they were far from Lima. Puck pulled over and turned to Santana with a knowing look on his face.<p>

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" He asked before pulling out a leather jacket and aviators.

"Yep, who are we this time?" Santana asked, smiling mischievously to her friend.

"Baby, I'm a rockstar. I ain't got time for this. Deal with it wills you." The mohawked boy said as he smoothed out his hair.

"I always play a shitty character. Why do I have to be the assistant?" The Latina asked, fixing her glasses.

"Well because you look like one with the glasses and all." He answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever. Fine." Huffed the Latina, tying her hair into a tight ponytail and grabbing a small book and pen before exiting the car.

"Names. I'm Mr. Sexy and you're booby-licious." Puck said as he pointed to the Latina.

"Those are lame names. I'm Allison and you're…hm." Santana thought for a minute before clicking her fingers, "I know you're Nate."

"Seriously? Allison and Nate? Couldn't you think of anything better? What kind of upcoming rock star has the name Nate?" Puck said with his eyebrows raised.

"Shut up. Just deal with it."

"Fine. I'm still not happy about the name." Puck whined as he stepped out of his Chevy.

"Let's get to it"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The duo entered a small coffee shop instantly bringing attention to themselves as Puck stood tall and slowly removed his aviators, soaking all the attention.

"Allison, let's go." Puck said, deepening his voice as he gestured towards an empty booth.

As they sat down, Santana placed a stack of papers on the table in front of Puck pretending to discuss a contract as the workers walked by.

"Nate, like I said he wants to set up a meeting with you next week so they can discuss your contract. This is a copy of it so read through it carefully. We don't want you releasing an album and having your money being taken away from you." The Latina said loudly, making sure the nearby patrons and workers could here.

"Get me coffee Al." the mohawked boy commanded.

Santana stood from her seat and made her way towards the counter to order a coffee. She fiddled with her glasses as she pretended to tap away on her phone.

"A large cappuccino and regular mocha, thanks." She ordered before staring down at her phone.

"Musicians I swear." She said to the worker who was preparing their drinks, "They're so demanding. It's always, get me this, get me that and I'm not performing that. If Nate wasn't such a sure thing in the industry, I would've quit my job ages ago."

"Ouch. Seems like you've got it tough." The worker replied.

"Yeah, he's estimated to make millions once his album's released. Should be out in about eight months if he signs this deal. He's already pretty popular, already has companies trying to get him to endorse their products." The Latina exaggerated to the worker.

"Wow, sounds like he's in for a big ride."

"Yeah, I'm surprise no one's recognised him here. It's hard to find somewhere where he isn't recognised."

"Well, this is a small town and it's pretty isolated. It's quiet, but it's home for me." The worker said, sending a sweet smile towards Santana.

"It's nice here. I'll definitely tell Nate to mention you guys on his next album. Could you just hand us the coffees over there at the booth we're sitting in when you're done?"

"Sure. It'd be an honour to serve coffee to a future star." The worker stated, falling for the ruse.

Santana slowly walked back to the booth where Puck sat. He was chatting animatedly to a girl who looked to be about nineteen and stood as she listened to the mohawked boy. The girl was dressed in a simple black short skirt and white tank top with white tennis shoes on her feet. She was so immersed in Puck's ramblings she didn't even notice Santana sitting down opposite the boy.

"So, I'm pretty well known. I'm a musician you see and this big company wants to sign me and everything. I'm still considering since I have a few offers from other people. I'm thinking of just doing this on my own you know. You can't tie Pu-Nate down. I'm a one man show baby. I'm all about the fans not the money." Puck said, enjoying the attention he was receiving from the adoring girl.

"Oh, wow that's so amazing. I find it so noble that you're putting your fans first." The girl said with utter adoration.

Santana just sat there blinking rapidly at the scene unfolding in front of her. She couldn't believe Puck managed to fool this girl to the point where she looked like she was on the brink of throwing herself onto the mohawked boy.

"Thank you. Hey, want to get some fresh air and talk more? I could maybe give you a sneak peek at a song I'm releasing soon." Puck asked, knowing all too well he had this girl eating out the palm of his hand.

"Y-y-yeah sure Nate." She stuttered before allowing herself to be lead out the door by Puck.'

Santana watched as Puck lead the girl outside, no doubt trying to get into her pants. She surveyed the room taking in its clean décor. There wasn't anything really special about the room, the only thing she liked was that it was clean.

Suddenly two drinks were placed in front of her by the worker from the counter.

"Here's your cappuccino and mocha." The employee said as he placed the drinks down.

"Oh, I forgot to pay you." Santana said as she reached for her wallet.

"No, no. It's on the house and I'll grab you some bagels. Just glad to help the rising star Nate." The employee said as he winked at Santana.

Feeling slightly awkward, Santana made her way towards the door with both drinks and bag of bagels in her hands. As she stepped out the door she could see Puck hugging the girl from before, as she walked away waving to the mohawked boy.

"Please tell me you didn't have sex in your car?" Santana asked warily as she eyed the passenger seat cautiously.

"Nah, chill. How much do I owe you?" Puck asked pointing to the drinks and bagels.

"Nothing, they wanted to show Nate some support in hopes that he'll mention them in his next album." She smirked mischievously.

"Win. Get in. Time to get back to Lima and back to the lives of Puckasaurus and Geek-tana."

"Shut up." The Latina snapped as she sat in the car.

Revving his engine Puck turned to the Latina with an evil grin on his face, "She gave me a blow job on that seat."

Suddenly Santana's eyes doubled in size as she stumbled with the car door before jumping out the car, landing flat on her face with her leg still in the car.

Puck let out a boisterous laugh before slowly inching his car forward.

"Hey! Don't leave me!." The Latina yelled.

"Do you _really _want to sit there?" Puck asked, trying to wind the girl up.

Huffing loudly Santana grabbed the leather jacket from Puck's back seat before placing it on the seat.

"You do realise I was wearing that when she blew me?"

"Shut up." She said, sitting on top of the jacket with her arms crossed.

"Another fine adventure of Puckasaurus and Geek-tana."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Come on, who hasn't pretended to be someone else in a store?

I'll admit I've done it before. Me and my friend pretended to be a couple and tried to buy male condoms saying that we wanted to be safe to the workers...we're both females. Pretty funny reactions we got. Another time I rocked into a jewelry store and pretended to be mega rich, often saying "Daddy said that anything below $500 is low quality" haha.

Well hope you enjoyed it. It's a nice change from my Brittana (:

**Review review, tap that button **


End file.
